goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Comedy World: March 32nd
March 32nd 'is an episode of Comedy World that aired on Orange Otter Network on March 28, 2015 in order to celebrate April Fools. Plot After being pranked on every April 1, PC Guy sets up a big prank on his friends. Transcript ''opens in Eric and PC Guy's bedroom. Dallas slugs PC Guy 'Dallas: '''APRIL FOOLS! '''PC Guy: '''This is why I hate April Fools. You wake up at 6 in the morning just to punch me. '''Dallas: '''Sorry. I won't do that again. How about a chocolate chip cookie? '''PC Guy: '''Okay. ''takes the cookie from Dallas' hand and takes a bite 'Dallas: '''Well...? '''PC Guy: '''It's good... Wait a minute. ''it out ''What flavor is this? '''Dallas: '''Raisins! '''PC Guy: '''This is going to be a loooong day. ''AM... to the kitchen '''Eric: '''Hey, PC Guy, look at the clock. You've overslept. '''PC Guy: '''Huh?! ''at a cuckoo clock; it reads 7:48 PM ''You're right - I ''did ''oversleep! ''giggles ''What's so funny?! '''Eric: '''April Fools! Guy grunts. The scene changes to Jelly and PC Guy'' Jelly: '''Hey! There's a quarter on the ground! '''PC Guy: ''down You're right! ''picks it up. Jelly sprays his hiney with a water gun ''Y'aaaaggh! '''Jelly: '''April Fools! '''PC Guy: '''Jelly "Jane" Otter! What the heck? '''Jelly: '''I'm sorry, okay? Hey, want some ice cream? '''PC Guy: '''Uh, sure. ''hands him an "ice cream cone". He takes a bite and spits it out Why does it taste funny? Jelly: 'Oh! Let me add some sprinkles. ''sprinkles onto the "ice cream". PC Guy takes another bite of it and makes a disgusted look '''PC Guy: '''It still tastes funny. What does it contain? '''Jelly: ''chuckles Shaving cream and a little bit of toothpaste. ''[PC Guy spits it out''] PC Guy: For a five year old, your pranks are impressive. Jelly: Thanks! Want some Co--- PC Guy: 'I give up! You win! I'm going to get you all for this! ''walks home and lies down on the sofa. Eric puts whipped cream on his hand and tickles his nose with a feather. PC Guy wakes up and hits his nose with his hand Aaugh! Whipped cream all over my face! 'Eric: '''April Fools! '''PC Guy: '''You're getting on my last nerves. ''on to a computer. The screen is upside down ''Okay, who did this?! '''Eric: '''Apri- '''PC Guy: '''OKAY, I GET IT! ''to his bedroom and slams the door ''That's it. I'm going to strike revenge on everyone. Time to use my noodle. ''the Noodle Dance. 30 seconds later, a lightbulb appears above his head ''I'll pretend I have amnesia--- wait, I did that prank five years ago. ''smirks ''Oh, I know a good one! ''evilly to Eric in the living room '''Eric: ''is inside a Pringles can GET THIS PRINGLES CAN OFF OF ME! '''PC Guy: '''Eric, anyone without a brain knows that you're lying. '''Eric: '''No, really. Get me OUT! '''PC Guy: '''An idiot knows that you're faking it. '''Eric: '''Ha ha! April Fools! '''PC Guy: 'facepalms to GoCity Theater PC Guy: 'I can't wait to watch PB&J Otter: Legend of Snaildarter with--- ''a sign ''"Closed because of abominable snowman invasion"? AUGH! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! ''abominable snowman animatronic is seen 'PC Guy: '''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ''Duck is revealed to be controlling the animatronic 'Flick: '''Cheese and quackers! Take a joke! '''Eric: '''Ha ha, he got you. '''PC Guy: '''Flick, why you little...! '''Flick: '''Sorry. '''PC Guy: '''I accept your apology. Anyway, scratch the movie theater idea. Let's visit the zoo. ''to GoCity Zoo '''Eric: '''This zoo is so big, it's like a maze. How are we going to find a way out? '''PC Guy: '''Don't worry. That's why there's something called maps. ''growls ''I'm hungry. We should grab something to eat. '''Eric: '''So am... ''growls too ''...I. '''PC Guy: Well, what are we waiting for? Christmas? at a pretzel vendor Let's buy something from that pretzel vendor.' 'advance towards the vendor '''Eric: '''Hello, erm, I'd like two pretzels with- '''Clerk: '''Sorry. We're all out. '''PC Guy: '''Huh?! '''Clerk: '''I said we're all sold out. That's how life goes. Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials